


you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Hope has always been the more outgoing twin -
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Hope Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Idk if you're taking requests rn but can you do one where hope has an older twin brother named henry(henrik), I love your fanfics so much and I miss the originals dearly
> 
> author: okay okay I honestly love this idea, it’s so cute! This is pretty au so may seem ooc, i don’t know, it was just fun to write!

-  
Hope has always been the more outgoing twin -

Her social circles are rich in numbers, she always has a friend or two over on weekends, she always manages to get tangled up in things like yearbook, the dance committee, cheerleading.

She does well in school too, excels in magic as the miracle child of a notorious hybrid and a werewolf queen should. She aces her tests and papers, truly being the centre of attention wherever she went.

And then, there was Henrik.

He could almost be the complete opposite of his sister, if it weren’t for their looks. How they both had their mother’s dark hair, and their father’s sharp eyes.

The older brother (by fifty-nine seconds, as he likes to remind his sister) seemed to be more of an outsider - Henrik preferred to spend time with his writing. He loved stories, creating them, reading them. He’d rather get lost in his father’s art room and not go to school. He’d rather paint, draw, sculpt, anything really to avoid completing a class assignment.

He’d rather dream - of so many different worlds, ones where he’s just ordinary.

Where he’s not carrying a name that has so many expectations attached to it.

Where he’s not a Mikaelson -

“Henrik,” Klaus whispers, as he knocks on his son’s door. “Do you have a moment?” He wonders.

Henrik jumps off his bed and quickly runs to the door. “Yeah dad,” he nods, opening the door and allowing his father inside. “What is it?” He asks.

Klaus takes a seat on his bed with his head down. “You can probably guess why I’m here,” he tells him, sounding a bit disappointed. 

Henrik sits at his desk beside his father, looking a bit nervous. “Mom sent you,” he replies. 

“That she did, my son,” Klaus offers another nod, urging the other to go on.

“And this is about my school, right?” Henrik quips.

A third nod and then, they are silent.

Klaus and Henrik have always been close, well as close as anyone can be to Klaus Mikaelson - but, the school stuff, the parenting stuff, that was all something Hayley handled much better. He was more-so the provider, the go-get-groceries and pick-up-from school and take-them-to-fun-things type.

When it came to all this serious stuff, Klaus felt a bit like it wasn’t really his forte.

“Is there something you wish to speak to me about?” he asks. “You know I’m not super-good at the discipline stuff,” Klaus shrugs.

“I know,” Henrik laughs. “You’re a softie, it’s why I’ve been getting away with all this stuff for so long,” he smiles, finally meeting his dad’s gaze.

“Right,” He agrees. “Well, I think it’s time we maybe talked about your future then,” Klaus tries his best to sound more assertive. 

“Meaning?” His son questions again, sounding curious.

Klaus sighs, relaxing his shoulders. “That maybe,” he pauses, putting his hand into his pocket. “This magic school that we sought after isn’t as perfect as it seems,” he tells his son.

Henrik tilts his head to one side.

“Perhaps this school would be a better fit for you,” Klaus pulls out a flyer and hands it to him.

Henrik flips through the colourful pages and looks a bit confused. “And alternative school? What’s that?”

“It takes more consideration of different types of learning styles. I think you’ll be much comfortable there,” Klaus offers.

Henrik takes a few more moments to read through the pamphlet.

He doesn’t really understand what all of this means - just that he is different, far more different than anyone who has ever existed and his father, the once-known most notorious hyrbrid in the world is here, with a possible solution for him.

So it doesn’t hurt to try to accept this option.

“I’ll give this a read,” Henrik says. “And I’ll get back to you,” he adds on.

“Alright then,” Klaus takes this chance to stand up. “I’ll be waiting to hear your thoughts,” he lets him know, as he exits his son’s bedroom.

-  
(Later that night, when Hayley is fast asleep by the fireplace and Hope is on the phone, chatting away with Josie and Lizzie -

Klaus is reading a book at his desk, waiting for his son to appear by his doorway.

And sure enough, he does.

Henrik makes his way towards his father with a small smile on his face.

“I think,” he says, taking a seat next to Klaus. “I like this school,” Henrik tells him, handing him back the flyer.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Klaus grins, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Looks like this parenting stuff wasn’t as hard as Hayley said after all).

-


End file.
